maladresses
by titegernouille
Summary: all human, bella et edward qui grace à la la maladresse de bella vont se rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances et qui vont passer une nuit une seule enssemble, le pourquoi du comment ici!fiction destinée à un concours


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: **maladresses

**Auteur(s): **titegernouille

**Bêta:**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont issu de l'imagination de Stephenie Meyer et tous sont sa propriété

MALADRESSES

Qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête en acceptant, je me le demandais encore. Moi, Isabella Swan, maladroite doublée d'une malchance improbable, s'était laissé aller à appuyer la nouvelle lubie de ma mère.

Renée était si passionnée lorsqu'un nouveau projet prenait forme dans son cerveau, qu'elle pouvait remuer ciel et terre pour le faire aboutir. D'habitude, je réussissais toujours à lui faire entendre raison, mais pas cette fois et avais même réussis à me faire embringuer.

En même temps, mon prochain départ de la trépignante ville de Phoenix pour celle ennuyeuse de Forks la rendait triste et si le simple fait de passer cette journée avec elle pouvait lui rendre le sourire, ce n'était pas si cher payé. J'étais décidé à quitter mon exubérante mère afin de lui laisser la possibilité de pouvoir suivre son nouvel époux Phil, sans l'amertume d'avoir l'impression de me délaisser.

Phil était un gars bien, peut-être un peu jeune pour elle mais avec les pieds suffisamment encrés sur terre pour combler les folies de ma mère. Il était joueur professionnel de seconde ligne en baseball et c'est donc sa profession qui nous obligeait des déplacements. E t c'est aussi sa passion pour le baseball qui était à l'origine de la nouvelle obsession de ma mère.

Ainsi, c'était 2 mois plus tôt qu'elle s'était décider à organiser un tournoi interrégional de baseball pour les moins de 18 ans. Jouant des contacts de Phil, il m'avait été impossible de la raisonner quant aux contraintes d'une telle organisation.

Elle m'avait argué le plaisir de partager la passion de son concubin et s'était même mis dans la tête que cette journée aller me permettre de connaître de charmants garçons.

Elle continuait à s'évertuer de croire que les garçons étaient pour moi une source de frustration. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, jamais aucun garçon n'avait eu une quelconque source d'intérêt. Et je ne comprenais toujours pas l'intérêt que les jeunes filles de mon âge pouvaient leur porter. Elles étaient capables de s'éprendre follement de l'un d'entre eux, jurant à qui veut l'entendre tous les attributs de ce nouveau soupirant et la semaine suivante, oubliait jusqu'à son prénom pour s'attarder sur une toute autre personne.

Aussi, je préférais vivre mes histoires par procuration à travers la lecture des classiques du romantisme. Je n'attendais pas l'arrivée de telles histoires dans ma vie, j'aimais ma solitude, même si ma mère prenait cette attitude comme de la peur de l'inconnu, de la timidité ou tout autre excuse à un comportement inadapté pour une jeune fille de mon âge.

Ainsi, aujourd'hui, mon rôle était surtout lié à la logistique, devant assigner brassards et maillots aux équipes. Puis étant charger de la répartition des équipes sur les terrains, je ne devrais croiser que les responsables des délégations. Et je préférais encore ça à devoir subir d'être le centre des attentions qui à coup sûr aurait provoqué mes rougissements.

Car en plus, de subir une maladresse handicapante, j'étais affublé d'une grande émotivité se traduisant par des empourprements fréquents ainsi que de montées de larmes intempestives.

Je bénissais les hausses de températures de ces derniers jours dus à la canicule qui permettait de croire que mes rougeurs étaient dues à la chaleur.

Les bus commençaient à arriver et se vider de dizaines d'adolescents riants et gesticulants, la journée promettait vraiment d'être très longue.

Déjà prête à débuter ma distribution de maillots, j'attendais légèrement en retrait de ma mère qui trépignait d'impatience. Elle était chargée de l'accueil de tout le monde et prenais très à cœur de scruter d'éventuels gendres dans le flot des joueurs qui commençaient à envahir l'espace du stade.

Ce début d'après-midi était très chaude, la température dépassant largement les 30 degrés et promettait d'être torride. Malgré une tenue légère, j'avais opté pour un léger débardeur noir uni et un pantacourt en toile pratique pour une telle journée, je me sentais toute moite et collante. Je me prenais déjà à rêver de mon retour à la maison et de mes retrouvailles avec la douche.

Je me débarrassais rapidement de ma tâche et rejoignit Phil en bord de terrain pour le renseigner sur l'implantation des équipes, décidées à écourter aux maximum le temps imparti à l'organisation de ce tournoi. Je voulais pouvoir ensuite m'éloigner de ces terrains, moi qui étais soulagée d'être dispensée de sport depuis cette année dans mon lycée, évitais comme la peste ces lieux emprunts de gêne lié à mes maladresses passées.

Ayant dispensé les informations à mon beau-père, je m'apprêtais à quitter le terrain afin de laisser démarrer les premiers matchs. J'étais démangé par l'envie de rejoindre mon sac laissé au vestiaire afin de retrouver mon antique volume des « hauts hurle vents ».

Ma mère en décida autrement, je la vis débarquer d'un pas décidé vers moi, son visage emprunt d'un sourire que lui connaissais trop bien. C'était exactement cette expression qu'elle avait lorsqu'une idée « géniale » la traversait comme le jour où elle s'était mis en tête de tester le yoga et où finalement avait vite laissé tomber, ne pouvant tenir en place plus de 5 minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien encore me réserver car c'est uniquement vers moi que son regard était braquer, laissant submerger une vague de panique.

« Il nous manque un arbitre, un retard impromptu ; aussi, je vais encore avoir besoin de tes services ! »

Mais, ce n'était vraiment pas possible, moi qui n'aimait pas être le centre des attentions, j'allais être servie. Il fallait que je trouve une échappatoire. Et de toute façon, je ne réussirais pas à faire asseoir une quelconque autorité si je me prenais les pieds et m'étalais devant une bande de garçons immatures.

« Phil ou toi pouvait toujours vous en occuper »

Je savais que c'était peine perdue d'essayer de trouver une manière d'éviter cette source à coup sûr d'humiliations. Et bien sur, elle me servit une réponse préméditée à ma tentative de dérobade.

« Phil arbitre un autre match et moi, je dois rester disponible pour les équipes qui ne jouent pas. Allez, Bella, juste un match. »

Elle m'affligeait de ses yeux faussement triste, pétillant même devant ma mine dépitée. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné et ne pouvais s'empêcher de jubiler, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien encore me cacher ? Elle éclaira vite ma lanterne.

« Merci, merci ma chérie…tu me sauves la vie ! »

Oh ma mère et sa façon de tout exagérer, de tout vivre à fond…qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me manquer.

« Alors le match oppose l'équipe de Phoenix à celle de Port l'Angeles ! Comme ça tu vas même pouvoir rencontrer quelques élèves de ton futur collège, génial, non ? »

Ainsi, c'était ça son plan, essayer de me caser ici à l'avance en projet de mon prochain départ.

Elle me quitta aussi précipitamment qu'elle était arrivé, ne me laissant le temps de tenter une dernière esquive. Elle m'avait planté là et Phil me regardais de manière espiègle, haussant ses épaules en me signifiant ainsi son impuissance.

Résignée à ce que ce prochain quart d'heure vienne s'ajouter à la longue liste de mes pires hontes ; je traînais les pieds vers le terrain assigné au match que j'allais arbitrer.

Déjà, je sentais la chaleur s'emparait de mes joues et bénissait silencieusement le climat écrasant de la journée. J'étais déjà rejointe par les capitaines des deux équipes. Je ne prêtais guère attention aux regards des joueurs qui me détaillaient avec attention. Malgré un physique des plus banals, je m'expliquais cette attitude du fait que j'étais, hormis ma mère, la seule présence féminine dans le stade.

Le représentant de l'équipe de Phoenix s'approcha afin de venir me serrer la main et se présenter. Il se prénommait Gabriel et me demandait de l'appeler Gaby. Souriant à sa délicate approche, ce que je redoutais, commençait même avant le match. Il ne me considérait pas comme une arbitre mais comme une simple minette ayant trouvé le moyen de venir reluquer un maximum de garçons.

Ca aller être plus difficile encore que je ne l'imaginais, car ses traits poupins se figeait en un sourire qui se voulaient clairement craquants lorsqu'il me demanda ce que je faisais le soir.

Je ne réussis qu'à lui balbutier quelques paroles lui signifiant un autre engagement. Aussi, il se détourna de moi, lançant un « Dommages… » plein de sous-entendus. Il semblait satisfait de ma gêne, s'attribuant certainement à son charme. C'est vrai qu'il était beau garçon mais mon opinion sur les relations amoureuse n'avait pas changé…pas encore…

Je me retournai pour faire face au capitaine de Port l'Angelès qui attendait gentiment son tour. Mon cœur eut un raté lorsque je découvris son visage. Ses traits étaient parfaits, je détaillais son front caché en partie par sa casquette, ses yeux, ses fossettes, sa bouche pleine et son nez aquilin. Jamais il m'avait été donné de voir un tel physique ; aussi, sentant l'ébahissement me submerger, je dus détourner le regard. Je tentais de penser à autre chose, de me concentrer sur les règles du baseball ou sur toute autre chose afin d'éviter un comportement d'attardée. Il fallait que je me concentre aussi sur ma respiration afin de calmer mon emportement. Mais c'est alors que j'entendis le son de sa voix, ténor léger embrumant mon esprit de son prénom.

« Edward Cullen, enchanté »

Et moi, que devrais-je dire, si lui était enchanté alors moi, j'étais…je ne sais pas, il n'y avait pas de mot.

Je ne réussi qu'à lui adressé un léger signe de tête en réponse à son annonce craignant encore une défaillance de ma voix.

Et lorsqu'approchant ma main vers la sienne dans le respect de la tradition, je fus en contact avec sa peau douce et lisse, je sentis un léger frisson parcourir tout mon corps.

Je scrutai son visage pour voir si mes réactions de midinette lui étais parvenus. Il me décrocha un petit sourire en coin qui ne calma en rien mon état, il était encore plus craquant comme ça.

Heureusement, je fus sauver par le début des matchs annonçait par les haut-parleurs. Détournant mon regard gêné, je partis d'un pas déterminé vers le réceptionneur afin de remplir mon rôle. Je me positionnais derrière celui-ci, le tour de batte débuterait avec l'équipe de Phoenix et bien sûr le lanceur de l'équipe adverse ne serait autre qu'Edward.

Edward, j'adorais ce prénom, tout droit sorti d'un de mes romans fétiches du 19ème. Encore de quoi porter mon fantasme plus loin alors qu'une brève rencontre avait suffit à libérer un imaginaire que je m'ignorais. Je me voyais à mon arrivée à Forks, lui m'attendant, son sourire en coin prêt à m'accueillir avec empressement.

Le soleil devait vraiment me taper sur la tête ou mon angoisse de quitter mon milieu désertique pour ce trop plein de verdure était bien plus forte que je ne l'aurais soupçonné. Il fallait que je me reprenne et tienne ce foutu quart d'heure, après je pourrais me réfugier dans mon irrationnel fugue : la littérature.

Je devais concentrer toute mon attention, alors que le dieu de mon imaginaire se mettait en position prêt à jeter la première balle. Son visage fermé, concentré sur le jeu, le rendait encore plus beau alors que mon esprit continuait ses divagations.

D'un geste vif, il leva le bras et je vis fuser le projectile en ma direction. Du moins, en direction du batteur de l'équipe adverse qui ne réussit pas à la réceptionner. Le réceptionneur n'eus guère plus de reflexe, et laissa la balle venir s'échouait avec force sur mon crâne.

Sous l'impact du choc, je tombais à la renverse littéralement cette fois et certainement du fait de la chaleur combiné à la force du coup, perdais connaissance.

Il n'y avait que moi pour me mettre dans une situation pareille, un quart d'heure était déjà trop pour que mon agaçante malchance m'oublie, une seule minute de jeu et j'étais déjà out et ça sans même jouer !

Bien que mon corps ne me répondait pas encore, je me sentis décoller du sol, porter dans des bras puissants qui me rassurer de leur chaleur. Une délicate odeur imprégnait mes narines alors que mes yeux papillonnant tentaient de s'ouvrir.

Je réussi alors à récupérer toute ma contenance lorsque je me rendis compte de l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'étais de dans les bras de l'adonis de mes rêves, qui m'emmenait d'un pas assuré vers ma mère.

Et voilà comment gâcher la moindre chance qu'il me restait qu'il ne me prenne pas pour une cruche.

« Je crois que je peux marcher »

« Je ne crois pas, non »

Son timbre m'intimait de rester sage à l'abri dans ses bras mais ma conscience me hurlait de m'éloigner et d'éviter ainsi toute crainte à ma mère. Je commençais à bouger pour descendre de mon propre chef alors que lui resserrais l'étau de ses bras et plaquais ainsi nos deux corps. Il serait si aisé de se laisser quelques instants, surtout que son parfum entêtant annihiler toute forme de volonté. E t avant que je n'ai pu contester, il me déposa en douceur sur une des civières prévue en cas de blessure de l'un des joueurs.

Ma mère accourait déjà, le visage paniqué. Je me relevais mais grimaçais sous la douleur que mon crâne m'imposait.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Elle s'est prise une balle que j'ai envoyé en pleine tête et a perdu quelques instants connaissance »

Le traître venait de m'imposer un élan de mère poule à la sauce Renée.

« Je m'en occupe, va jouer et merci de me l'avoir amené »

« Désolé » m'adressa-t-il, les traits un peu préoccupés, il repartait à petites foulées vers son terrain.

Je n'eus juste le temps de le regarder s'éloigner avant que ma mère commence à tâter le haut de mon crâne déclenchant à nouveau la douleur.

« C'est bon maman, je n'ai rien » soupirais-je, exaspérée. Je détestais que l'on s'occupe de moi ainsi et je n'en étais pas à mon premier bobo.

« Comment as-tu fait ton compte ? »

« Si je le savais… » répondis-je plus pour moi-même d'ailleurs.

« En même temps, t'es bien tombé, côté chevalier servant »

« Maman… » exaspérée, je me relevais trop brusquement et des vertiges m'assaillirent.

Je me rassis et espéras vivement que le moment passe vite, je connaissais trop bien l'attitude de Renée pour savoir qu'elle allait vouloir me cuisiner un peu.

« Tu ne peut pas me dire qu'il ne te plaît pas, tes yeux parlent pour toi »

« Maman, je crois que je vais me reposer un peu » éludais-je en me rallongeant et fermant les yeux.

« OK mais tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement »

Son ton taquin prouvait au moins qu'elle était déjà moins inquiète concernant mon état. Bien que gênée d'être allongée à l'instar de tous, je sentis mon esprit rapidement s'embrumer alors que je m'assoupissais.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, acculée d'une grande soif et ayant perdu toute notion du temps. Cherchant du regard Phil ou ma mère ; je ne trouvais personne à proximité et décidait de profiter de cet instant de quiétude pour fuir récupérer mon sac aux vestiaires.

Alors que je longeais les tribunes, je me sentais étrangement bien, légère et accusait encore le contrecoup de toutes ces dernières émotions.

C'est l'esprit perturbé par mon sauveur que je pénétrais dans les vestiaires. Je ne remarquais pas le bruit qui m'entourais, prisonnière de ma bulle, les yeux rivés au sol. J'étais juste pressée de me désaltérer, récupérer mes affaires et fuir ces lieux.

Bien sûr, étant trop distraite par mes pensées, je me retrouvais encore accablée par la maladresse, encastré dans le buste musclé de quelqu'un.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de relever la tête pour connaître l'identité de celui dont l'odeur si particulière embrumait pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui mon cerveau. Mon instinct d'idiote ferma d'autorité mes yeux afin de savourer intensément cet instant. Il dut craindre à un nouvel évanouissement car m'enserra d'une délicate étreinte.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Bien sûr que ça allait aller, dans ses bras, comment en pourrait-il être autrement. Je me ravis cependant d'une telle réponse, sentant la chaleur s'emparer de mes joues à la simple pensée de cette confession.

« Oui, je crois… » alors que je tentais de combattre mon envie en me desserrant de ses bras.

« Désolée…Je crois que ma maladresse se décuple avec la chaleur… »

Il me décrocha son petit sourire en coin alors que me rendais compte de sa tenue. Il était torse nu, la peau encore saillante de son dernier match et je fus surprise qu'il soit si finement sculpté avec des abdominaux merveilleusement dessinés et des pectoraux bombés.

Je devais absolument me reprendre et me concentrer sur son visage. Il avait aussi laissé tomber sa casquette révélant une épaisse tignasse désordonnée de couleur cuivrée et je découvrais la teinte émeraude de ses yeux.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller. Je ne pense pas que tu te sois encore bien remise du choc de tout à l'heure »

Il fallait qu'il arrête de me sourire comme ça, s'il espérait une réponse cohérente de ma part.

« Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose, j'ai une bonne capacité de récupération. »

« Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour la balle de tout à l'heure… »

« Je t'assure, tu n'y étais pour rien et puis de toute façon si ça n'avait pas été l'une de tes balles, je me serais certainement étaler toute seule en me faisant moi-même un croche-pied. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il culpabilise ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'une situation qui m'avais quand même permis d'écourter ma prestation d'arbitre. Je devais écourter la conversation, peu désireuse qu'il se rende compte à quel point, il m'éblouissait.

« Je crois que je vais te laisser aller prendre ta douche » baissant les yeux devant son impudeur.

« D'accord, mais je tiens à me faire pardonner. J'ai entendu que tu n'étais pas libre ce soir mais aurais-tu quand même le temps de prendre un verre ? »

« Euh…oui »

Je répondis avec empressement et il le remarqua me le signifiant de la malice qui s'emparait de son visage.

« Tu me laisses le temps de me rendre décent et si tu veux, je te rejoins à l'accueil »

« OK »

Et je m'éloignais avec empressement tourmentée par mon emportement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu me prendre d'accepter. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui raconter, j'étais incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots en sa présence.

Il fallait vraiment que je me raisonne, ce n'était rien qu'un verre et nous ne serions certainement pas seuls. Il me serait facile de m'esquiver au bout d'une demi-heure.

Ayant enfin récupérer mes affaires, il fallait à présent que je retrouve ma mère pour l'informer de mon absence. Je ressortais des vestiaires, pressée de me débarrasser de cette corvée.

En la cherchant du regard, je la vis en pleine discussion avec les dirigeants des clubs alors que Phil s'attelait au classement des équipes. Je me dis que le moment était opportun de lui annoncer mon « rencard » sans qu'elle ne m'harcelle de questions.

Je m'approchais d'elle alors qu'elle s'interrompait.

« Ca va mieux Bella ? Je t'ai laissé dormir… »

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça m'a fait du bien de me reposer, à présent tout va bien »

« J'aime mieux ça, encore une bonne heure et on va dîner »

« Justement, je voulais te demander si ça te dérangerais si je m'absentais une heure mais je serais de retour pour le dîner »

« Tu ne veux pas rester, »

Elle semblait étonnée que ce tournoi ne m'ai soit pas autant enthousiasmé qu'elle.

Je me mordis la lèvre à l'idée de ce que j'allais lui avouer.

« En fait, j'ai recroisé Edward et… »

« Qui est Edward ? »

Son sourire s'étira à la pensée que je prononce le prénom d'un garçon. Pour ce qui était de ma réponse, c'était plus compliqué, je ne savais rien de lui après tout, j'allais au plus simple.

« C'est le garçon qui m'a assommé et qui veut se faire pardonner »

Le ton faussement désinvolte que j'avais employé ne convaincrait pas ma mère et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, il nous rejoignit encore plus beau vêtu d'un jean bien taillé et d'une chemise noire légèrement cintrée dont le dernier bouton laissé ouvert, permettait d'entrevoir un carré de sa peau.

« On y va »

Avec le sourire qu'il affichait, je l'aurais suivi un peu près n'importe où.

« Oui, je suis prête, à tout à l'heure maman »

« Attends Bella, le dîner de ce soir risque d'être long alors si tu veux, tu peux dîner à la maison avec ton ami, enfin s'il est disponible ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui alors qu'il approuvait. Dans quelle situation délicate venait de me mettre ma mère, elle n'en avait pas conscience et son sourire satisfait attestait son contentement. Certes, j'évitais un repas avec les dirigeants passionnés de baseball où je me serais vraisemblablement ennuyé, je devrais lui être reconnaissante mais je devais écourter cet échange avant qu'elle n'aggrave encore la situation.

« OK, à tout à l'heure, à plus tard alors »

Et signifiant à mon galant qu'il était temps d'y aller d'un regard, je partis en direction du parking.

« Alors, c'est Bella »

« Comment ? »

« C'est Bella, ton prénom ; j'aime assez… »

« Euh, merci. En fait, c'est Isabella mais je préfère Bella. Alors où allons nous ? »

« En fait, ça dépend de toi, je devais rejoindre du monde dans un café, mais si tu préfères que l'on reste tout les deux ? »

« Non, non, on ne va pas changer tes projets »

C'était dans mon intérêt de ne pas rester seule avec lui, si je voulais lui cacher les émois que sa présence provoquait en moi. Je le suivais vers Volvo argentée rutilante.

« Comme tu veux… »

Sa voix semblait montrer un peu de déception, mais je devais me faire des idées. Après tout comment un garçon tel que lui pourrait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi ?

D'un geste chevaleresque, il me précéda pour m'ouvrir la porte.

« Votre carrosse est avancé »

D'un léger signe, je le remerciai de sa galanterie et pris place. Il fit le tour de la voiture, s'installa et démarra.

« Alors comment êtes-vous placé dans le tournoi ? »

« On a terminé 2ème mais tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de parler de sport »

« OK, mais de quoi veux-tu parler alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas, es-tu toujours aussi maladroite ou je te fais vraiment de l'effet ? »

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, amusé par sa blague alors que je me renfrognais. Les joues cramoisies, je fulminais de son machisme et m'emportais.

« Je suis toujours maladroite » lui répondis-je un peu sèchement.

« Je trouve ça assez mignon »

« Quoi la capacité que j'ai à me prendre les pieds sur un sol parfaitement plat ? Tu trouves ça mignon ? »

« Oui et aussi les rougeurs qui apparaissent fréquemment sur ton visage »

Il était observateur, en même temps, on ne devait voir que ça. C'est encore plus gêné, que je détournais la conversation.

« Changeons de sujet, alors quel est le programme ? »

« Café des sports et dîner en tête à tête ! »

Je déglutis sous l'annonce déclamée avec désinvolture. Il s'appliquait à me faire perdre pied et devait se jouer des sentiments que j'essayais en vain de cacher. J'étais vraiment transparente pour lui, un livre ouvert ; il fallait que je limite les dégâts et semer le doute en lui.

« Pour le repas, j'ai dit oui à ma mère pour lui faire plaisir mais si tu as déjà quelques chose de prévu, tu n'es pas obligé »

Après tout Renée m'avait forcé la main, mais à lui aussi, je lui donnais une chance d'éviter cette soirée et à moi une échappatoire. Une façon d'éviter de me rendre encore plus ridicule à ses yeux.

« Mais je tiens à ne pas te laisser seule ce soir des fois que la malchance s'abatte encore sur toi ! »

« Va alors pour le dîner »

Le ton résigné, j'acceptais rapidement et espérais ainsi qu'il arrête avec ses insinuations sur ma maladresse.

La chaleur dans l'habitacle était suffocante malgré les vitres grandes ouvertes, et c'est avec soulagement, que j'accueillis son créneau devant le café où il était attendu. C'est avec bonheur que je descendis de la voiture, il m'attendait sur le trottoir et lorsque j'arrivais à son hauteur, il effleura de sa main le bas de mon dos dans un geste d'accompagnement. Ce simple effleurement déclencha un frisson de plaisir le long de mon échine.

Arrivé devant le café, il réitéra ses gestes galants en me tenant la porte. Et alors que je cherchais des yeux une table bondée de joueurs, il m'accompagna à une table où seuls deux couples discutaient vivement.

« Bonsoir tout le monde, je vous présente Bella. Bella, voici mon frère Emmett, ma sœur Alice et leurs moitiés, Jasper et Rosalie. »

Emmett devait être certainement quater back à sa carrure, malgré ses muscles, sa tête rappelait à celle d'un nounours. Sa petite amie avait le visage moins avenant mais ses longs cheveux blonds et ses traits délicats la rendaient d'une grande beauté. Jasper, de l'autre côté de la table, semblait plus renfermé, ses grands yeux bleus appelaient à une certaine sérénité. Enfin, Alice ressemblait à un petit lutin avec son sourire espiègle, ses cheveux courts coiffés en épis et la lueur malicieuse de ses yeux.

Je leurs fit un petit signe de tête avant de m'installer à une des chaises libres entre Edward et sa sœur. Elle fut la première à parler.

« Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui nous enlève mon frère ce soir ? »

« Hum …oui, désolée mais nous pouvons dîner tous ensemble ? »

Alors que je sentis la gêne s'insinuer dans mes joues, Emmett s'en amusa.

« Hé, rougis pas comme ça et puis de toute façon, si on accepte, c'est Edward qui va pas apprécier et il va nous le faire payer »

D'un ton moqueur, il ajouta : « Pour une fois qu'il se décoince et se trouve une fille »

Alors, ils prenaient ça comme ça, comme un vrai rendez-vous. Mais ce n'était pas ça en fait, non, non, c'était juste un verre comme ça. Mais alors, le repas qui allait suivre, c'était quoi ?

Mes pensées m'avaient tellement absorbé, que je ne remarquais même pas la tension d'Edward à mes côtés, juste ces quelques paroles me l'affirmèrent.

« C'est bon Emmett » siffla Edward, accompagnant sa recommandation d'un regard noir.

C'était bien ce que je pensais, il ne s'intéressait pas à moi de cette façon.

Alice détourna la conversation.

« En tout cas, tu as loupé une sacrée après-midi shopping, mais je t'ai trouvé quelques fringues »

Emmett, toujours taquin répliqua « Ouais, elle a encore fait chauffer la carte, elle a tout dévalisé… ». L'assemblée se mit à sourire à devant la folie acheteuse d'Alice qui prit une expression étonnée.

« Ben quoi, il fallait bien qu'on fasse quelque chose de cette belle journée et puis ça change de chez nous, non ? »

C'est vrai qu'ils habitaient les alentours de Fork, j'hésitais à leur poser des questions sur la ville où j'allais bientôt résider mais me dérobait, préférant éviter de révéler ma prochaine arrivée. Je ne savais comment aller se terminer cette soirée avec Edward et préférais éviter de penser aux conséquences que cela aurait sur ma vie là-bas.

Rosalie taquina encore Alice.

« En même temps, tout ce que tu as acheté sont des vêtements légers pour vivre ici ; on ne pourras jamais les porter. »

« Il faut toujours être prévoyante, n'est-ce pas Bella ? »

Elle cherchait une alliée et malgré le fait que je ne partageais pas son goût pour la mode, j'acquiesçais. Je regrettais bientôt mon geste lorsque croyant que je portais moi aussi un intérêt au fringues, elle me fit une drôle de proposition.

« Viens avec moi jusqu'à la voiture, je vais te monter mes achats »

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'était déjà levée avec enthousiasme m'entraînant précipitamment. Edward tenta de me sauver des griffes de sa sœur.

« Laisse là tranquille, tout le monde ne s'intéresse pas autant à la mode que toi ! »

« C'est bon, je te la ramènes dans 5 minutes »

Et alors que je sortais à sa suite, j'entendis les rires étouffés d'Emmett. Elle s'arrêta devant une superbe voiture rouge décapotable encombrée sur toute la banquette arrière de sacs griffés.

« En fait, je me doute que la mode n'est pas ton truc » me dit-elle en détaillant ma tenue d'un air dégoûté.

« Tu ne pensais pas dîner comme ça tout de même ? »

J'étais éberluée par sa façon de dénigrer mes vêtements, je n'avais jamais été très douée pour la mode mais quand même je n'étais pas si mal attifée.

« Je n'étais pas sensée diner avec quelqu'un ce soir »

Ma faible défense la fit sourire.

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure sur le fait d'être prévoyante. »

Ainsi, elle n'avait pas cherché à se sortir des insinuations de sa belle-sœur mais avait juste cherché mon approbation à ce que j'allais bientôt regretter. J'avais trouvé pire manipulatrice que ma mère. Elle commençait à farfouiller dans ses sacs et un sourire naquit lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle semblait chercher.

« Que penses-tu de cela ? »

Elle me sortie une petite robe noire toute simple, à bretelle et avec un léger drapé au niveau du décolleté.

« C'est joli… »

« OK, maintenant les chaussures, tu mets du combien ? »

« 39, mais pourquoi ? »

Sans répondre à ma question, elle continua ses recherches.

« Heureusement que Rosalie fait la même pointure que toi, regarde ces petits escarpins sont tout simplement parfait »

« Mais que veux-tu faire, », j'avais peur de la réponse.

Alors qu'elle farfouillait encore dans ses sachets, elle sembla ravi d'avoir déniché un der nier paquet qu'elle gardait fermer cette fois.

« Ecoute, Edward n'est pas du genre à sortir avec beaucoup de filles et je pense quant à ton comportement que c'est pareil pour toi. Alors, si je peux vous aidez à ce que ce moment soit encore plus magique, tant mieux. »

« Attends, c'est pas réellement un rendez-vous, c'est ma mère qui m'a piégé et ton frère s'est senti obligé de dire oui surtout qu'il s'en veut de m'avoir blessé. »

« Bella, je ne sais pas ce que ta mère à avoir là-dedans mais quand je l'ai eu au téléphone, il voulait déjà t'inviter à dîner avec lui et pas pour se faire pardonner… »

Alors quoi, je l'intéressais aussi au moins suffisamment pour qu'il ait envie de passer la soirée avec moi. Je sentis mes lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire alors qu'Alice me scruter avec attention.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué la manière qu'il a de te regarder et encore quand j'en aurais fini avec toi… »

« Comment ça ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas, ouvrit le coffre, y prit une vanity et m'empoignant la main, m'entraîna dans le café. C'était étrange comme elle semblait proche de moi, comme si nous avions toujours été amies. Elle passa devant la table, où les autres nous observaient intrigué, sans un regard pour eux. Alors que moi, je leur adressais un pauvre sourire haussant les épaules. Elle arrêta notre course aux WC pour dames, elle me tendit alors la robe, le sachet et les chaussures.

« Quoi ? »

« Essaie-moi ça ! »

« Non, ce sont tes affaires et elles ne sont vraiment pas faites pour moi… »

« Je te les offre »

« Mais je ne peux pas accepter… »

« Tu n'as pas envie de plaire à Edward ? »

Je ne répondis pas et récupérais les affaires qu'elle me tendait.

« Pas un mot à ton frère »

« Seulement si tu portes ce que je t'ai choisi et me laisse t'arranger. »

Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine interdisaient toute discussion. Et c'est sans lui répondre que je poussais la porte du cabinet. J'ouvris d'abord le sachet qui était resté scellé et fus choqué par son contenu. Un soutien-gorge à balconnets noir avec son shorty assorti, le tout en dentelle affriolante s'y trouvaient.

« Je ne peut pas porter ça ! »

« Oh que si tu peux, tu as un beau corps que tu ne sais pas mettre en valeur, alors fait-moi confiance et puis n'oublie pas ton engagement »

C'est résignée que j'ôtais mes vêtements et enfilait la lingerie. Je n'avais jamais porté ce genre de dessous et tentais en me contorsionnant de voir le résultat. C'est vrai que le soutien-gorge mettait particulièrement en valeur ma poitrine et que le shorty était très agréable à porter. Et après tout, il n'y aurait qu'Alice et moi qui saurions que je les portais. J'enfilai ensuite la robe qui à ma grande surprise tombait parfaitement bien, moulant juste ce qu'il fallait sans trop en montrer. Enfin, les chaussures, bien que jolies et mettant en valeur mes jambes, m'inquiétaient et je ne savais pas si j'allais savoir marcher avec ces escarpins.

Alors que je rassemblais mes vêtements, j'entendais Alice qui parlait avec Rosalie qui avait dû s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait pour que nous passâmes autant de temps aux toilettes.

Je pris une grande respiration et sorti. Elles stoppèrent leur conversation et me détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds et Alice interrompit le silence.

« J'en étais sûre que ça t'irait, tu es superbe ! »

Je rougis sous le compliment et sentais mon ventre se contracter à la peur de rejoindre Edward ainsi vêtue.

« Bon, maintenant maquillage, Rosalie tu peux t'occuper de ses cheveux? »

La blonde acquiesça, commençant à récupérer un fer à lisser et une brosse, tentant d'ordonner ma chevelure. J'étais tellement interloqué par la situation que je n'opposai aucune résistance alors qu'elles s'occupaient de moi. Cinq minutes suffirent à l'opération et Alice m'invita à rencontrer mon nouveau reflet dans le miroir. J'étais transformé, mes cheveux été parfaitement lisse, tombant parfaitement en cascades de boucles sur mes épaules. Mes yeux étaient simplement soulignés d'un léger trait de crayon noir et mes lèvres d'une touche de gloss.

« Alors, des regrets ? » me demanda Alice satisfaite et sautillant sur place.

« Merci, mais tu crois vraiment que tout ça était nécessaire ? »

« Tu es magnifique Bella… » me signifia Rosalie, ignorant ma question.

« Allez, trêve de bavardages, on y va » et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, nous étions déjà à la table. Les garçons avaient stoppé leur conversation et je sentais leurs me détailler.

Alice s'enquit de connaître l'opinion de son frère :

« Alors, Edward, elle n'a pas raison ta petite sœur d'être prévoyante ? »

« Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit concernant la mode et l'argent que tu y consacre »

Il avait répondu sans décrocher son regard du mien, nous étions comme seuls, transportés ; j'étais incapable de bouger lorsque Emmett se racla violemment la gorge afin de nous faire revenir à la réalité. Edward se leva et me pris la main, ce simple contact avec sa main chaude et ferme m'électrisa. Il me fit faire un tour sur moi-même.

« Tu es ravissante » et sans se dessaisir de son emprise, se retournât vers les autres qui nous observaient d'un regard attendri.

« On va vous laisser, à tout à l'heure tout le monde »

« Attends, Alice comment vais-je pouvoir te redonner tes affaires ? »

« C'est un cadeau, je te l'ai dit et si tu veux me remercier demandes mon numéro à Edward, je veux tout savoir de votre soirée!»

C'est en secouant la tête que je lui signifiai à quel point j'appréciais sa folie et tout sourire, je les saluais leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Nous quittâmes le café et rejoignirent la voiture. Alors que je m'installais, il prit quelques secondes avant de démarrer, occupés par ses pensées.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« Je ne connais pas bien la ville et je ne peux pas t'emmener n'importe où… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je peux cuisiner »

« Tu es sûre, ne veux-tu pas un peu plus d'exotisme ? »

« Côté exotisme, j'ai été servie avec ta sœur et puis ne lui répètes pas mais cette tenue est un peu trop voyante à mon goût ! »

« Comme tu voudras mais je tiens à t'aider et puis ta tenue n'est pas trop voyante mais plutôt divinement ostentatoire. »

Je rougis sous son compliment alors qu'il démarra. Je lui indiquai le chemin et nous fûmes vite arrivés grâce à sa conduite plutôt sportive. Après être descendue de la Volvo, nous rentrâmes chez mes parents. Je lui montrai les rez-de-chaussée et nous atterrîmes à la cuisine.

« Est-ce que tu aimes les lasagnes ? »

« Bien sûr »

« OK, ça sera prêt dans 5 minutes, le temps que je les réchauffe. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non, c'est bon, je peux attendre le repas. Mais, dis-moi est-ce que tu invites souvent chez toi des garçons ? »

Alors que j'étais en train de mettre la table, je m'arrêtai sous sa remarque alors qu'un sourire joueur étirait ses lèvres.

« Seulement, ceux qui m'assomment… »

« Alors, je ne devrais peut-être ne plus regretter mon geste… »

« Peut-être pas, en effet »

Et alors, il se rapprocha de moi plaquant de son corps, le mien contre le plan de travail. Je perdais tout repère alors que toute mon attention était happée par sa bouche.

« J'espère que je ne vais pas avoir à te blesser pour pouvoir te faire ça… » et il déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes. Ce contact libéra une onde de désir dans tout mon corps, j'étais subjugué par l'effet que ce garçon avait sur moi.

Il cessa notre baiser lorsque la minuterie du four retentit.

« Je crois que c'est prêt »

« Mets-toi à table, je vais te servir »

Je me ressaisis et remplit les assiettes, puis pris place en face de lui.

« C'est toi qui les a préparé ? » me demanda-t-il après quelques bouchées.

« Oui ma mère est une piètre cuisinière et Phil n'a pas vraiment le temps »

« C'est délicieux »

« Merci »

Alors que je m'appliquais à garder les yeux rivés sur mon assiette afin de ne pas succomber à l'ébahissement. Je finis rapidement mon repas et m'apprêta à débarrasser lorsque sa main se referma sur mon poignée. Alors que mon cœur commença une course effrénée, je reportai mon regard sur le sien, désireuse de connaître son état d'esprit.

« J'ai dit que je t'aiderais, laisse-moi débarrasser et hors de question que tu remplisses le lave-vaisselle »

« Soit, comme tu veux »

J e n'avais guère cherché à discuter car je me sentais déjà partir dans les nuances de ses yeux. Et alors qu'il s'exécutait, je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure devant le spectacle de ses fesses tendues alors qu'il remplissait le lave-vaisselle. Allez du calme.

« Que veux-tu faire ce soir ? »

Sa question me fit rejoindre la réalité.

« Je ne sais pas, tu ne devais pas rejoindre tes frères et sœurs ? »

« Si mais bien plus tard, nous sommes descendu à l'hôtel pour cette nuit. »

« D'accord, alors pourquoi ne pas regarder un film ? »

« Ca me va mais je ne sais pas si nous pourrons … »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait insinuer ainsi, mon esprit dérapa vers un registre charnel alors que mes joues brûlaient d'un feu sans pareil.

« A quoi penses-tu pour avoir une telle réaction petite coquine ? »

« Mais à rien, rien du tout » balbutiais-je honteuse qu'il se soit rendu compte de ma dérive.

« En fait, le tonnerre commence à résonner et je pense que l'orage ne doit pas bien être loin »

Quelle idiote, je n'avais pas prêté attention aux éclairs qui zébraient le ciel alors que le tonnerre résonnait par vagues bruyantes.

« Dans ce cas, j'adore l'orage, mettons-nous sous le porche pour en profiter. »

Il me suivi à l'entrée et s'assit à mes côtés sur la première marche du perron. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, silencieux à regarder les éclairs déchirer le ciel. Et lorsqu'une légère brise vint secouer mes cheveux, un frisson naquit sur ma peau.

« Tu as froid ? » s'enquit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Je crois que c'est dans mon intérêt de répondre oui ! »

Il rit à ma réponse et m'enserra plus fort encore, enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux, en humant les fragrances. Je voulais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais et telle l'héroïne de Perrault, Cendrillon devais profiter de ces quelques heures en sa compagnie. Aussi, je me retournai vers lui pour retrouver la sensation de nos lèvres unies.

Notre baiser fut plus pressé, plus envoûté et lorsque sa langue caressa l'antre de ma bouche, je l'accueillis avec avidité. Son haleine était délicieuse et je ne pouvais me rassasier de notre échange. Alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir, nous n'étions pas décider à interrompre ce baiser. Nous restâmes là, un moment à s'abreuver l'un de l'autre et c'est lui qui nous interrompit, hors d'haleine.

« On est trempés, rentrons »

Alors qu'il se redressait, je me rapprochais de lui, comme aimanté par son corps. L'urgence s'emparait aussi de lui et alors que nous n'avions pas encore passé la porte, je me retrouvais déjà agripper à sa chevelure, parcourant son visage de mille et un baisers. Ses mains se baladaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale, curieuses de me découvrir. La sensation du tissu glissant, se fripant sous son exploration développait une impression inconnue dans mon bas ventre.

Mes mains relâchaient ses cheveux pour dessiner les courbes de sa gorge, ma bouche descendit le long de sa jugulaire pour venir s'échouer sur sa clavicule. De légers soupirs lui échappaient alors que son désir se matérialisait par son sexe se tendant par à coup, à chaque fois que mes lèvres déposaient un tendre sillon sur sa peau.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on va un peu trop vite ? »

Je relevais la tête, déçue qu'il ne ressente pas autant de désir que moi pour lui alors que ses mains, maintenant à la frontière de mon shorty, cessaient leur descente. Je desserrai mon étreinte dans un mouvement de recul. J'étais blessée de son refus, je savais que son geste était pour me préserver mais je ne réussissais à laisser parler ma conscience.

Mon cœur avait besoin de se sentir aimer et mon corps d'être flatter. Aujourd'hui, j'étais tombé amoureuse, je lui avais ainsi donné mon cœur et désirait lui offrir aussi mon corps. Ma virginité ne pesait pas bien contre tous les sentiments qui m'assaillaient depuis le premier regard que nous avions échangé. J'étais tellement dépassé par le sentiment amoureux que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné si intense que je voulais tout découvrir avec lui.

Je baissais les yeux, peu encline à l'entendre me raisonner, notre nuit ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il ait de mauvaises pensées concernant mes mœurs mais je savais au plus profond de moi que nos corps étaient faits pour l'osmose.

« Ne t'éloigne pas… », ses yeux étaient comme suppliants, ne parlant pas uniquement de mon corps séparé à présent d'un mètre du sien. Il fit un pas vers moi, hésitant comme pour s'assurer de mon consentement puis repris mes mains laissées ballantes dans les siennes.

« J'aimerais prendre mon temps avec toi… »

Le voir ainsi, parfait gentleman encore humide de notre baiser échangé sous la pluie. Sa chemise plaquée par l'eau sur son torse sculptural abreuvait mon esprit de délicieux fantasmes. Je voulais encore plus m'offrir à lui, qu'il soit mien, ensemble et unique à la fois.

« Me désires-tu ? », mon ton était plutôt emprunt de douceur quand cette phrase m'échappa. Je me sentis aussitôt ridicule dans cette tenue, petite fille vexée de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Il fallait que je tienne aussi en compte de ses désirs et s'il ne voulait pas me faire sienne, je devais me contentais de sa présence, précieux cadeau.

« Comment oses-tu en douter ? Dès le premier regard, je t'ai désiré alors que ton visage exprimé un léger agacement en la présence de ce Gaby. »

A la manière dont il avait prononcé ce prénom, je pouvais soupçonner une pointe de jalousie.

« Et maintenant, dans cette tenue… Et puis ton odeur décuplée par la pluie te rend…si tentatrice. Sans parler cette manière que tu as de m'embrasser, je me damnerais pour connaître de plus intimes caresses de ta part »

« Prends-moi dans tes bras ». J'avais tellement aimé tout ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre que je le voulais aussi proche que la décence nous le permettait. Alors que je callais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, un éternuement m'échappa.

« Va te changer Bella… »

« Attends toi aussi tu dois te changer »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de te quitter tout de suite… »

Je cassai notre étreinte et le pris par la main.

« Suis-moi, je vais emprunter des vêtements à Phil, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. »

Et je l'invitai à me suivre dans l'escalier pour rejoindre la chambre de ma mère. Je farfouillai dans l'armoire et lui dénicha une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un jean délavé et des sous-vêtements.

Je l'entrainais ensuite à la salle de bain pour une serviette, alors que je lui en tendais une, il commençait à déboutonner sa chemise. Son geste réveilla la ferveur que nos baisers avaient déchaînée quelques minutes tôt. Je me mordis la lèvre, alors qu'il se rendit compte de mon état.

« Laisse-moi t'aider »

J'abandonnais la serviette, comme lâchant les dernières bribes de ma conscience. Et je m'approchais de lui d'un pas léger comme un serpent se mouvant lentement, pour ne pas effrayer sa proie. Il était mon fruit interdit et bien que connaissant ses attentions, je voulais le tenter plus que raison. Les gestes maladroits m'avaient abandonné laissant parler le corps d'une femme éprise de désir.

Alors que je fixais d'un regard emplit de tension, je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise, repoussant à chaque bouton une conscience qui aurait pu me ralentir. Lui, les bras ballants, se laisser aller sans cesser de me couver du regard. Arrivée au dernier rempart de nouvelles caresses à prodiguer, je plaquais mes deux mains sur ses pectoraux avec assurance, je remontais celles-ci vers ses épaules et fis ainsi glisser l'étoffe le long de ses bras. L'atmosphère était tellement chargée de tension que le silence en était étouffant, seul le bruit de l'orage venait rompre notre cocon. Les éléments se déchaînaient dehors sous l'électricité atmosphérique, nos corps dans le même état appelaient au même chaos.

J'entrepris de ramasser la serviette échouée à nos pieds et commença à frictionner son torse humide. Il me prit la serviette des mains et je me figeai de crainte qu'il ne me repousser encore. Son visage était concentré alors qu'il commença à tamponner doucement mon visage, j'étais interdite devant son audace et me laisser aller à son exploration. De sa main libre, il fît basculer l'ensemble de ma chevelure sur la même épaule et commença de légères frictions sur mon cou, descendant d'une lenteur délibérée vers ma clavicule.

Sa main libre effleura mon épaule et d'un geste mesuré, il fit glisser les bretelles de ma robe ainsi que de mon soutien-gorge. Se débarrassant de mes cheveux vers mon dos, il entreprît la même délicieuse torture à mon autre épaule. Puis se décidant à me damner avec application, il me rapprocha de lui, de sa main plaquée sur ma hanche. Il recommença à tamponner ma peau, redémarrant du cou et au rythme que ma respiration se saccadait, descendit vers mon décolleté. Ses yeux se délectaient d'une partie de mon sous-vêtement laissé apparente par ses effleurements alors que le galbe mes seins hurlaient désespérément son haleine.

Il délaissa ma hanche pour faire glisser le long de mes courbes la robe, frôlant ma peau en déposant de brûlants sillages. Il se retrouva à mes genoux devant moi encore plus beau, la chevelure toujours emplie de rosée, le torse toujours aussi musclé et son jean moulant au plus près son généreux membre. Je n'avais qu'une envie qu'il se redresse et qu'il vienne m'offrir ses lèvres encore. Alors que je commençais à me pencher, il me regarda, m'imposant de ses yeux de rester sage. Je me statufiais alors que la simple scène de lui agenouillé devant moi éveillait une vague de romantisme, telle la promesse d'un amour éternel.

Ici, simplement vêtue de sous-vêtements, encore campée sur ces escarpins, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais désirable et aimais cette sensation.

Il commençait une douce ascension toujours armé de sa serviette le long de ma jambe. Avec application, il essuyait ma cheville, remontant le long de mon mollet, mon genou et encore plus doucement ma cuisse. Cessant sa course aux abords de mon sous-vêtement pourtant tout autant humide. Alors que mordillant ma lèvre, je tentais de retenir un long raille de frustration. Il réitéra ces mêmes gestes sur mon autre jambe, s'attardant encore plus sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, finissant par longer la dentelle jusqu'aux plis de mes fessiers.

N'y tenant plus, j'attrapai le bout de tissu et tirais dessus, lui n'étais pas décidé à lâcher la serviette. Le tissu tendu par nos envies, je pris le chemin de ma chambre, l'entraînant à reculons vers le couloir. Je le fixais totalement hypnotisée par son visage mais ne lâchais pas prise. Arrivée à quelques pas de mon lit alors que la nuit était tombée, un éclair fixa son apparence sous une furtive lumière. Le ciel déchaîné ravageait ma libido, appelant urgemment son corps. Sitôt, comme frappé par la même envie, nous lâchâmes d'un même geste la serviette et je me retrouvais plaqué sur le matelas alors que nos lèvres pressées se rassasiaient, assoiffés de nos petits jeux. Nos langues se retrouvaient dans une valse entêtante alors que je fourrageais violemment ses cheveux et que ses mains pétrissaient avec ferveur mes fesses. Je vacillais vers une transe que mon corps orchestrait, décidé à me faire dépérir. Alors que nos bouches étaient toujours soudées, mon bassin roulait au rythme de nos échanges buccaux, frottant mon sexe sur le sien tendu par le plaisir.

Encore une fois, il tenta de calmer mes ardeurs en cessant notre baiser.

« Tu es sûre que c'est bien ce que tu veux ? »

A présent, allongés sur le flan, il caressait du bout des doigts mon visage. Tentant de scruter, à travers la lumière que les réverbères déversaient dans ma chambre, mes expressions. Je souriais à sa courtoisie mais me demandais tout de même si ces élans de bonne conscience étaient bien réels. Après tout, sa virilité exprimait clairement un tel désir que je ne comprenais pas comment il réussissait à raisonner dans de tels moments. Peut-être aimait-il avoir le contrôle ou peut-être, tout simplement, mon esprit embrumé par tout son être et sous l'emprise des hormones m'empêchait tout bon jugement. Je décidais de lui révéler l'effet qu'il me faisait :

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis comme ça avec tous les garçons. Je ne saurais comment te l'expliquer mais tu as un effet dingue sur moi. Aussi, j'ai envie de te découvrir tout entier, de ne… »

Je du interrompre mon monologue sous la gêne de ce que j'avais failli lui révéler.

« De quoi as-tu envie Bella ? » alors qu'il laisser courir un doigt le long de ma lèvre inférieure. Il délaissa ma bouche et poursuivit sur la ligne médiane de mon corps. Il arborait son petit sourire en coin, satisfait de son effet sur moi. Alors qu'il se baladait, ayant déjà quitté mon menton, il s'attardait entre mes clavicules. J'étais pétrifiée et ne réussissais qu'à émettre des soupirs de contentement.

« Oui ? »

Il aimait réellement le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur moi, je devais me ressaisir et lui exprimer mon désir.

« Je… », je ne réussirais pas s'il continuais ainsi, son doigt inquisiteur se situait à présent entre mes deux seins, frôlant de sa paume l'un des deux. A ce simple contact, mon téton se durcit et je sentis ma féminité se contracter violemment, réveillant ainsi mon audace.

Je plaquais sa main sur mon cœur qui battait la chamade.

« Je ne sais comment l'expliquer mais mon cœur bat comme ça pour toi depuis notre premier regard. E t je sens que nos âmes sont sœurs et nos corps sont fait pour n'être qu'un. »

J'avais débité tout cela avec une vitesse effarante, apeurée qu'il ne me prenne pour une folle.

« Je ressens la même chose, comme si nous étions connecté et qu'une sorte d'aimant m'appelait à être le plus proche de toi possible. Je suis totalement à ta merci… »

Le savoir aussi épris que moi me rassura et réveilla l'ardeur de nos bouches. Sa main délaissait mon cœur pour rejoindre mon dos où il dégrafait l'attache de mon dessous qu'il m'ôta. Puis il replaça sa main sur mon cœur alors que je me satisfaisais que ce bout de tissu ne soit plus une barrière au contact de sa peau.

Je baladais à présent mes doigts sur ses abdominaux, les traçant délicatement. Je m'attardais ensuite sur son nombril alors que mes lèvres délaissant les siennes, se délectaient de son torse, léchant puis suçotant ses tétons. Je goûtais sa peau alors que lui caressait doucement mes cheveux, son corps approuvait mes effleurements de hochement secouant son entrejambe qui tendait toujours plus sa braguette. Je plaçais ma main sur son sexe et commençais un léger frottement au rythme de ses soupirs.

Il dessinait du bout des doigts le galbe de mes seins pour ensuite s'enquérir de la tension de mes tétons. De sa main libre, il m'obligea à le rejoindre, me hissant à sa hauteur. Il commença alors à picorer mon visage de tendres baisers alors que ma main toujours plus curieuse désentraver son membre en déboutonnant son pantalon. Son sillon humide, avait traversé ma jugulaire et venait s'échouer avec empressement sur mes seins. Je laissais glisser mes doigt sous son boxer et d'un geste appuyé flattais son sexe.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi loin avec qui que ce soit et n'en avais jamais émis le désir. En même temps, notre baiser dans la cuisine était le premier que j'avais échangé et je me demandais combien de femmes étaient passées dans bras. Une pointe de jalousie s'éprit de moi alors que ma curiosité ralentissait les frictions que j'inculquais à la peau douce de son gland. Je figeais ma main et remontais la tête qui sous les assauts qu'il infligeait à mes tétons s'était enfoncé dans l'oreiller sous mes cambrements. I l stoppa ses caresses buccales et me fixa, étonné par mon ravissement.

« Je savais qu'on allait trop vite… »

Il retira ma main toujours échouée sur son sexe et la posa sur son cœur.

« Ce n'est pas ça mais je t'ai révélé que je ne me comporter jamais ainsi avec d'autres garçons et j'ai besoin de savoir si… »

Il m'interrompit : « Bella, si je te disais que tu es la première, ce soir… La première qui me touche ainsi l'âme et le corps»

J'étais estomaquée par sa révélation, ainsi jamais il n'avait touché quelqu'un comme il le faisait avec moi. J'étais la seule à connaître sa parfaite anatomie.

« …tout comme toi pour moi »

Nous nous sourîmes tendrement, émus par ce que l'intensité de nos sentiments naissants nous arrachait comme confidence.

« Tu as peur ? »

« Non, quand je suis avec toi, je me sens à l'abri, intouchable et je sais que tu ne me feras jamais le moindre mal »

« Même si je le voulais, j'en serais incapable, je me sens si protecteur envers toi… »

Il se pencha vers mon visage pour échanger un tendre baiser où l'on pouvait ressentir tout l'amour que nous ressentions. Car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître et malgré le fait que nous nous connaissions que depuis quelques heures, je savais qu'il s'agissait d'amour.

Mes mains dans cheveux vagabondaient, errant dans son dos alors que les siennes encadrait mon visage. Notre baiser se muait en un échange enflammé, nos corps réitéraient leurs appels. Lui se durcissant, moi m'humidifiant, je me redressais sans rompre nos lèvres et nous nous retrouvâmes à genou, face à face. Je reprenais la direction de son pantalon, décidée à libérer son corps de ses entraves vestimentaires. Je faisais glisser d'un même geste, son jean et son boxer, révélant le galbe de ses fesses. Puis d'une main autoritaire, le fit se rallonger pour faire glisser ses vêtements le long de ses jambes. Débarrassé de ses vêtements, il était sublime et c'est en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure que je détaillais son anatomie.

J'étais toujours à genoux, à ses côtés et il baladait sa main sur ma cuisse remontant vers l'intérieur de celle-ci. C'est alors qu'il effleura mon clitoris, libérant un léger gémissement malgré moi. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et c'est maintenant lui qui prenait les commandes. Il positionna sa main au niveau du pli de mon genou et il rabattu celle-ci vers mon torse afin de me déchausser. Après avoir entreprit de la même manœuvre sur mon autre jambe, il positionna ses doigts au niveau de l'élastique de mon shorty. Suivant les coutures jusqu'à ma hanche où il commença à faire glisser l'étoffe. Avec une lenteur démesurée, il fit échouer mon dessous à mes pieds et prit ainsi avec considération les lignes de mon corps. Sa main en esquissa les contours, s'attardant sur mes hanches, puis sur mes seins. Il refit le chemin inverse pour caresser mon pubis et laissait son doigt effleurer mon clitoris gonflé par tant d'émois.

Alors qu'il commença de légers mouvements circulaires, je balançais ma tête en arrière, subjuguée par l'intensité des émotions qui m'envahissait. Je savourais ce délice inédit et voulais lui infliger les mêmes émois. Ma main agrippée à sa cuisse se décrispa malgré le crescendo de mon désir et vint découvrir l'anatomie de son sexe. Je pris en main ses bourses ce qui déclencha de légers frissons à mon amoureux alors qu'il s'insinuait entre mes lèvres, arrêté juste à l'antre de mon désir.

Je sentais mon corps se crispait sous la délicatesse de son toucher et relâchais mon emprise de peur que dans un spasme de plaisir, je ne lui fasse mal. Alors qu'il insinua doucement un doigt en moi, je connus une nouvelle sensation réchauffant mon corps malgré tout frissonnant. J'enserrai à nouveau son sexe toujours plus emprunt à toute cette volupté et lui imprégnait un léger mouvement de va et viens. Son doigt infligeait le même traitement à mon intimité et de nombreux gémissements nous échappaient alors que nos respirations se saccadaient.

J'interrompis sa caresse et retirait ma main de son pubis, puis l'invitait à me surplomber, je voulais sentir son corps tout entier. Il se plaça appuyé sur ses coudes, au-dessus de moi, son membre tendu folâtrait avec mon clitoris gonflé. Je l'invitais du regard à plus, il semblait hésitant mais recula son bassin de manière à se placer à l'entrée de mon vagin. Et avec mille précautions, il s'insinua en moi, scrutant mes réactions. Malgré une légère douleur, me sentir sienne m'excita plus encore et alors que figé, il attendait mon approbation, j'émis un léger mouvement de bassin qui me permit de le laisser s'échapper pour mieux à nouveau me rencontrer.

Mon audace l'incita à émettre des entrées toujours plus profondes en moi alors que mon vagin adapté à ses mensurations m'insufflait un bonheur sans nom. Mes mains enfoncées dans les chairs de ses fessiers, tout comme mon bassin se soulevant, lui imposait un rythme plus soutenu.

Alors que nos corps se cherchaient toujours plus, il déposa un baiser appuyé sur mon front brûlant. Cet élan de tendresse déclencha en moi l'orgasme que je ne pus m'empêcher de clamer. Il m'observa, le visage crispé et sous l'extase qui m'envahissait, jouis en moi en plusieurs saccades.

Il reposa sa tête sur mon cœur, prenant conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait affligé à mon corps. Et commença à caresser ses cheveux, mon esprit emporté par l'apaisement. J'étais si bien ainsi que sans réellement m'en rendre compte alors que tous mes muscles se relâchaient, je m'assoupis.

……

Je fus réveillée par une légère brise qui caressait mon visage, cherchant à tâtons mon amoureux, je fus étonnée de découvrir qu'il n'était plus à mes côtés. D'un geste vif, je me relevais et vis que la fenêtre était ouverte mais qu'aucune trace de lui ne trahissait sa présence. J'étais restée nue, je m'empressais de me couvrir d'un pyjama, cherchant mon shorty qui aurait du rester joncher sur le sol. Mais rien ne s'y trouvait, ni même ses vêtements. Peut-être était-il aux toilettes ou prenait-il une douche. C'est d'un pas empressé que je sortis dans le couloir, filant à la salle de bain puis aux toilettes ; mais toujours rien, personne, il s'était envolé.

Encore un espoir, peut-être était-il en bas, je descendis les marches quatre à quatre alors que des éclats de voix me parvenaient de la télévision. Mon cœur battait encore plus vite que lors de notre étreinte lorsque je me figeai au salon au moment où je me rendis compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de ma mère et de Phil qui s'étaient endormis ensemble sur le canapé.

Peut-être avait-il du partir et m'avait-il lassé un mot ou quelque chose qui pourrait justifier de son départ. Je remontais dans ma chambre, activant l'interrupteur et cherchant désespérément du regard une note ou quoi que soit. Mais rien, il s'était volatilisé emportant avec lui mon cœur et ma virginité.

J'avais été idiote, tout avait été trop beau, il avait été parfait, me disant ce que j'avais envie d'entendre. Se callant à l'image du prince charmant et avait même obtenu que cela soit moi qui insiste pour que l'on fasse l'amour. Alors que des larmes inondés mon visage, je compris à quel point je m'étais emportée, je m'étais comportée comme une allumeuse et imaginais sans mal l'image qu'il garderait de moi.

C'est ainsi que je commençais à songer de rester ici, j'étais trop mal loin de lui mais ne supporterais pas de le savoir à une poignée de kilomètres de moi sachant toute l'horreur que m'inspirait nos comportements.

C'est le cœur déchiré remplacé par un trou béant et le corps secouait de spasmes que je regagnais ma chambre. Tentant de cacher mon existence des draps relevés sur ma tête. Alors qu'accablait par la honte et partagée par les sentiments qu'il m'inspirait, je me rejouais masochistement la scène de nos ébats me demandant encore si après tout je ne l'avais pas rêvé. Mais son odeur encore imprégnée sur mon oreiller trahissait ce dernier espoir.

Hésitante entre le haïr de me laisser ainsi ayant profité de ma naïveté et le remerciais de m'avoir fait connaître l'amour et tous ces plaisirs. Je n'aurais jamais pensé connaître une histoire d'un soir et encore moins le soir de ma première fois. Même si je ne réussissais pas à regretter ces instants de félicité, il fallait bien que je l'accepte il n'y aurait pas de lendemain à nous.

Et c'est devant tous ces doutes, ces questions sans réponses et une dignité perdue que je sombrais vers une nouvelle vie emprunte de cauchemars où il me rappellerait ma bêtise et de longues journées où je devrais taire ma détresse.


End file.
